Des coeurs fiers
by Sentinelle
Summary: Une simple patrouille vire au drame quand Eomer chute dans une rivière, qui l'emporte au dangereux pays de Dûn. K pour un tout petit peu d'hémoglobine. Un grand merci à Aillen O'Neill, incroyable bêta-lectrice, qui a lu et corrigé tous les chapitres de cette histoire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _«_ _En ce matin de printemps, j_ _'_ _ignorais encore que, dans quelques heures, ma vie ne serait plus la m_ _ê_ _me. Jusqu_ _'_ _ici, tout avait_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _simple, sans remise en question; mais quelqu_ _'_ _un, que je n_ _'_ _aurais jamais pens_ _é_ _rencontrer, allait faire basculer toute ma mani_ _è_ _re de voir les choses._ _»_


	2. Chapitre 1-Premier jour

**Chapitre 1: Premier jour**

Quand il reprend conscience, il réalise qu'il est allongé à plat ventre sur un sol caillouteux. Il entend une rivière bruire tout près de lui.

Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu: le voyage près des Gués de l'Isen, lors d'une patrouille avec son _é_ _ored_ -depuis son couronnement, il tient à continuer à chevaucher d'un bout à l'autre de son royaume pour en éliminer les ennemis restants-; l'attaque d'un groupe d'Orques peu avant le crépuscule; la particulière fureur dont ils ont fait preuve, au point de se cramponner à lui et de mourir noyés lorsque son cheval est tombé dans la rivière ; l'eau qui l'emportait et étouffait peu à peu ses sens...

 _Il fait beau, aujourd_ _'_ _hui! Une journ_ _é_ _e id_ _é_ _ale pour rep_ _é_ _rer les arbres_ _à_ _couper pour mes prochains travaux. Je vais aller du c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _de la rivi_ _è_ _re, dans le bois de pins._

Ses habits sont secs. Il a dû rester là toute la nuit.

Avec lenteur, il se redresse sur les coudes et tente de se mettre debout; mais l'une de ses jambes est faible et maladroite. Un effort trop intense y réveille une douleur aiguë, et il retombe lourdement. En tournant la tête vers l'arrière, il aperçoit un mince filet rouge qui court de sa jambe à la rivière.

 _Je ralentis soudain mon pas et porte la main_ _à_ _mon couteau: du bruit de graviers remu_ _é_ _s m_ _'_ _indique qu_ _'_ _une b_ _ê_ _te est au bord de l_ _'_ _eau. J_ _'_ _esp_ _è_ _re que ce n_ _'_ _est pas un ours_ _…_ _Mais non._

Devant lui se dresse soudain un homme très brun, plutôt petit et trapu, qui le regarde avec surprise.

Qui est cet Homme? Sans doute un montagnard du peuple de Dûn, comme ceux qui étaient venus combattre au gouffre de Helm sous les ordres de Saroumane. Après la Guerre, leurs chefs avaient fait la paix avec le Rohan; mais des années de discorde ne pouvaient s'effacer en si peu de temps.

 _Qui est cet Homme? Sans doute un Cavalier de l_ _'_ _Ouest,_ _à_ _en croire ses cheveux blonds. De nombreux r_ _é_ _cits courent sur ce peuple cruel, qui br_ _û_ _le ses prisonniers avec des cris de joie. Certains pr_ _é_ _tendent qu_ _'_ _il n_ _'_ _en est rien, mais pourquoi les croirait-on?_

Le montagnard le fixe de ses yeux sombres, sans bouger. Eomer soutient fermement son regard, s'efforçant de le rendre neutre pour masquer sa douleur. Il ne veut pas lui demander de l'aide. Si l'homme s'avance, il brandira le poignard qu'il porte à la ceinture; et tout blessé qu'il soit, il ne mourra pas égorgé comme une bête à la fin d'une courre.

 _Il est peut-_ _ê_ _tre cruel, mais son regard est fier, et il ne supplie pas. Cela m_ _'_ _arrange: il ne m_ _'_ _a pas demand_ _é_ _d_ _'_ _aide, et je ne lui en ai pas donn_ _é_ _. Qu_ _'_ _il survive si tel est son destin!_

Après un long moment, le montagnard se détourne et s'éloigne à grands pas. Eomer ne sait s'il doit se sentir soulagé, ou au contraire désespéré de sa solitude revenue. Mais il ne peut rester ici; il faut qu'il bouge.

 _J_ _'_ _ai peut-_ _ê_ _tre fait une erreur_ _…_ _Le Roi est en voyage dans le Nord,_ _à_ _trois jours de voyage d_ _'_ _ici. Je suis persuad_ _é_ _qu_ _'_ _un Cavalier serait un beau cadeau_ _à_ _lui apporter, car on dit partout que le Roi a la violence gratuite en horreur. Il offrira sans doute une belle r_ _é_ _compense pour une telle offrande. Et qui sait? Il ordonnera peut-_ _ê_ _tre une punition exemplaire_ _…_ _cela ferait s_ _û_ _rement un bon spectacle!_

 _«_ _Femme, range l_ _'é_ _tabli et mets-y une couchette. Nous allons avoir un invit_ _é_ _._ _»_

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il s'est traîné parmi les rochers. Il a plusieurs fois essayé de se mettre debout, mais sa jambe refuse toujours de le porter. Il a cessé d'espérer trouver une maison amie; désormais, seul l'anime le désir de ne pas attendre, recroquevillé dans un coin, que la mort vienne le prendre.

Une fois de plus, il plante ses doigts dans la terre humide et tente de se tirer un peu plus loin, mais ses forces l'abandonnent. Un étrange son parvient à ses oreilles: des claquements de sabots. Piedardent aurait-il réussi à le retrouver?

 _J_ _'_ _admire son courage, bien qu_ _'_ _il soit totalement inutile. Le temps que je rentre_ _à_ _la maison, que je d_ _é_ _tache l_ _'â_ _ne et que je revienne sur mes pas, il s_ _'_ _est d_ _é_ _plac_ _é_ _si loin que je suis oblig_ _é_ _de suivre ses traces dans l_ _'_ _herbe_ _é_ _cras_ _é_ _e pour le retrouver_ _…_

 _Le voil_ _à_ _, les deux bras en avant dans une vaine tentative pour aller plus loin. Je n_ _'_ _avais pas remarqu_ _é_ _la blessure de sa jambe; mais la lumi_ _è_ _re qui d_ _é_ _cline m_ _'_ _emp_ _ê_ _che d_ _'_ _en savoir plus._ _Il_ _faudra sans doute le supporter quelques jours_ _à_ _la maison, le temps qu_ _'_ _il soit transportable. Calamit_ _é_ _!_

Il ouvre les yeux en sentant quelqu'un se pencher sur lui. C'est le même homme que tout à l'heure! Est-il venu le tuer, finalement?

D'un geste pénible, il porte la main à sa ceinture, mais le montagnard est plus rapide que lui et le dépouille de son arme. Puis l'homme passe les mains autour de sa poitrine et le soulève d'un geste puissant. Eomer étouffe un grognement de douleur quand son pied s'appuie au sol, mais il n'a pas la force de lutter. Bientôt, il se retrouve couché au travers d'une selle, ballottant d'avant en arrière au rythme de la monture.

Mais que le montagnard lui veut-il?…

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 2- Suite du premier jour

**Merci à Anastasia pour sa review ! Il n'y aura pas de romance dans cette histoire. J'en écris peu. Mais cette demande me motive à écrire la suite de « La Sterne et le cheval », qui relate la relation d'Eomer et Lothiriel jusqu'à leur mariage.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même !**

 **Chapitre 2: Suite du premier jour**

Le voyage n'est pas long, et bientôt il aperçoit du coin de l'oeil une petite maison bâtie sur le flanc d'une colline. Le montagnard appelle; la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, suivi d'une femme qui tient une fillette dans ses bras.

L'homme donne ses ordres d'une voix brève et sèche, dans une langue gutturale. Trop épuisé pour résister, Eomer le laisse le soulever sous les bras, tandis que son fils lui porte les jambes. Le mouvement avive la douleur, et il ferme les yeux en refoulant un gémissement. Il ne veut pas se montrer faible devant ces gens.

Quand la douleur finit par décroître, il réalise qu'il est allongé par terre, sur une pile de couvertures, dans une petite pièce aux murs de bois. L'homme, agenouillé à côté de lui, déchire le tissu de la jambe de son pantalon avec son couteau, puis examine soigneusement la blessure.

 _Il a d_ _û_ _heurter un rocher. C_ _'_ _est une chance que l_ _'_ _os ne soit pas cass_ _é_ _. Mais il faut arr_ _ê_ _ter ce saignement, ou je n_ _'_ _aurai qu_ _'_ _un morceau de viande livide_ _à_ _amener au Roi._

Le montagnard se lève et passe dans la pièce voisine en traversant un rideau de perles. Eomer en profite pour se redresser péniblement et regarder sa jambe. Juste en-dessous du genou, il distingue une plaie large comme sa main, mais le sang qui la recouvre l'empêche d'en estimer la gravité.

Tout ce qui lui reste à faire est d'attendre et de veiller. Si on le laisse en vie, il profitera de la première occasion pour s'enfuir; mais pour le moment, il n'en a pas la force, et il le sait. Il espère juste qu'on le gardera en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il retrouve de la vigueur.

Le montagnard revient, muni d'une bassine d'eau fumante. La peur saisit soudain Eomer: et s'il lui venait à l'esprit de renverser le récipient brûlant sur lui? Mais l'homme, sans un regard, pose la bassine et se penche à nouveau sur sa jambe, qu'il entreprend de nettoyer avec un linge humide.

Eomer se raidit: la douleur est supportable, mais il veut se tenir prêt en cas de surprise. Les mouvements de l'homme ne sont pas doux, mais soigneux; son visage est impassible et détaché, comme s'il s'occupait d'un vulgaire animal blessé. Quand il saisit une poignée d'herbes broyées et l'applique sur la plaie, Eomer ne peut retenir un chuintement rauque. Il lui semble qu'une sorte de sourire ironique apparaît sur le visage de l'homme, et il serre furieusement les lèvres.

 _Il est courageux. A sa place, j_ _'_ _aurais cri_ _é_ _. Mais que cela serve d_ _'_ _expiation pour tous les_ Dunlendigs _qu_ _'_ _il a pu tuer!_

La douleur s'estompe lentement. Il regarde l'homme sortir après avoir bandé sa jambe, dont le saignement s'est arrêté, puis inspecte l'endroit où il se trouve. La pièce est vide, hormis un tas de planches derrière lui. Dans l'air flotte une odeur de sciure. De l'autre côté du rideau de perles, il aperçoit un âtre et une petite table. L'homme est apparemment charpentier: des outils sont empilés dans un coin, sans doute hâtivement posés là pour libérer l'établi.

L'homme est assis à table avec ses enfants, tandis que sa femme sert le souper. Ils discutent à voix basse, jetant fréquemment de brefs regards vers lui. Il n'a pas faim, mais sa gorge est sèche. Au bruit de la soupe versée dans les bols, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées, mais il se refuse à demander quoi que ce soit. La fatigue revient, plus forte que jamais, mais il n'ose pas dormir.

 _Il a l_ _'_ _air d_ _'_ _avoir soif; rien d_ _'é_ _tonnant, apr_ _è_ _s tout le sang qu_ _'_ _il a perdu. Quand ma femme a propos_ _é_ _de lui apporter de l_ _'_ _eau, j_ _'_ _ai d_ _'_ _abord refus_ _é_ _: j_ _'_ _aimerais voir le Cavalier qu_ _é_ _mander. Mais elle a insist_ _é_ _:_ _«_ _Tu ne vois pas qu_ _'_ _il a de la fi_ _è_ _vre? Tu veux donc le retrouver mourant demain matin?_ _»_ _. Alors j_ _'_ _ai c_ _é_ _d_ _é_ _._

Il se contracte au tintement du rideau: la femme vient d'entrer. Elle se penche timidement, dépose une gourde à côté de lui, puis sort en hâte.

 _Par contre, il n_ _'_ _aura pas de nourriture. Ma femme a cuit juste assez de pain pour nous quatre. Cela attendra demain._

Son attitude diffère beaucoup de celle de son mari. On dirait presque qu'elle a pitié. Eomer tend la main vers la gourde et boit à longs traits.

Sa jambe le laisse tranquille s'il reste immobile; il ferme les yeux , et le sommeil finit par le prendre.

 _Dans la p_ _é_ _nombre du cr_ _é_ _puscule, il semble profond_ _é_ _ment endormi. La gourde est vide_ _à_ _ses c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _s. Quand je m_ _'_ _approche plus pr_ _è_ _s, je r_ _é_ _alise que ma femme ne s_ _'_ _est pas tromp_ _é_ _e: il est secou_ _é_ _de frissons, et serre ses bras contre lui comme pour se r_ _é_ _chauffer._

 _Je n_ _'_ _ai aucune compassion pour lui, mais j_ _'_ _ai besoin qu_ _'_ _il vive encore quelques jours. Je le recouvre doucement d_ _'_ _une couverture. C_ _'_ _est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui._

Quand il émerge d'un sommeil agité, il est enveloppé d'une couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Il tente faiblement de la rabattre, car son corps tout entier brûle.

Après quelques instants, il prend conscience d'une présence auprès de lui. Quelque chose de frais et d'humide passe sur son visage et son cou, plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que la morsure de la fièvre disparaisse.

Il entrouvre les yeux pour voir une silhouette s'éloigner à travers le rideau. La lumière de la lune à travers l'étroite fenêtre lui permet de reconnaître la femme.


	4. Chapitre 3-Deuxième jour

**Chapitre 3: Deuxi** **è** **me jour**

Quand il s'éveille au petit matin, la fièvre n'est pas revenue. Il se sent beaucoup mieux; encore un peu, et il pourra se déplacer. En tentant de s'asseoir en s'adossant au tas de planches, ses doigts se posent sur une petite tige au bout effilé. Un clou, sûrement tombé lors du déplacement des outils. Arme dérisoire; mais il la glisse néanmoins dans sa poche.

Ses mouvements se figent quand il entend des pas s'approcher, et son regard se fixe sur le mur d'en face. Du coin de l'oeil, il voit le montagnard déposer un bol près de lui, puis s'agenouiller pour examiner sa jambe. L'homme lui jette un rapide regard inexpressif, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

 _Dommage. J_ _'_ _aurais aim_ _é_ _qu_ _'_ _il exprime un peu de reconnaissance, comme un chien qui re_ _ç_ _oit la nourriture de la main de son ma_ _î_ _tre. Cela m_ _'_ _aurait mis de bonne humeur: ma femme est fatigu_ _é_ _e ce matin, et fait tout avec lenteur. Elle a d_ _û_ _mal dormir._

 _En tout cas, sa jambe va mieux. Il faudrait qu_ _'_ _il_ _é_ _vite de s_ _'_ _en servir encore quelques temps, pour_ _é_ _viter que la plaie ne s_ _'_ _ouvre_ _à_ _nouveau. Mais d_ _'_ _ici_ _à_ _notre arriv_ _é_ _e aupr_ _è_ _s du Roi, il sera sans doute capable de tenir debout._

Un instant, il hésite à remercier l'homme pour la nourriture et les soins; mais un élan de fierté l'en empêche devant son mépris explicite. Et puis, les montagnards ne parlent sans doute pas le Langage Commun, et encore moins le Rohirric.

Il attend que l'homme soit parti pour se saisir vivement du bol: un ragoût de viande et de légumes. Il a trop faim pour décider si cela a bon goût.

 _Ce matin, j_ _'_ _ai envoy_ _é_ _mon fils chez mes fr_ _è_ _res. Ils passeront par ici pour aller voir le Roi, et je voudrais qu_ _'_ _ils prennent leur charrette, pour transporter le Cavalier. J_ _'_ _en profiterai pour amener quelques meubles_ _à_ _la ville. Je dois me h_ _â_ _ter de les finir; mais l_ _'é_ _tabli_ _é_ _tant inutilisable, je suis_ _ê_ _tre oblig_ _é_ _de travailler dehors, ce qui n_ _'_ _est gu_ _è_ _re pratique._

A plusieurs reprises, il a tenté de remuer sa jambe; mais chaque fois, la douleur est revenue, interdisant toute tentative pour se lever. Il doit se contenter de regarder ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du rideau de perles.

La porte grande ouverte laisse passer un bruit de bois scié et raboté. La femme entre et sort, les bras chargés de linge. Le fils est introuvable. Quand à la fillette, elle joue au milieu de la pièce avec des morceaux de bois.

Eomer se raidit soudain: un serpent fin comme une baguette se dresse devant l'enfant, qui, après avoir croisé son regard, suspend ses mouvements et prend un regard vide. La bête a dû entrer par la porte ouverte, à la recherche d'un coin frais pour dormir pendant la journée.

Par réflexe, son regard s'agite à la recherche des parents; mais la mère vient de sortir, et les bruits répétitifs de la scie montrent que le père ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Avec lenteur, Eomer roule sur le ventre et rampe à travers la pièce; puis il se ramasse et saute en s'appuyant sur son pied valide, les bras tendus en avant.

Il retombe lourdement sur sa mauvaise jambe, qui proteste, mais ses mains se sont abattues droit sur le corps et la gorge du serpent. La bête se tord en sifflant, lui écorchant les paumes; mais il tient bon, habitué à tenir les rênes de chevaux fougueux ou à demi-sauvages.

Finalement, après un dernier soubresaut, le serpent s'immobilise. Le souffle encore court, Eomer tourne la tête vers la fillette indemne, qui le regarde avec des yeux immenses. Il réussit à esquisser un sourire rassurant.

La femme entre, lâche son panier de linge avec un cri et prend vivement la fillette dans ses bras. Puis ce sont les pas plus lourds de son mari.

 _Je ne comprends pas. La sc_ _è_ _ne est facile_ _à_ _comprendre, avec le Cavalier serrant encore le cadavre du serpent et les paroles pr_ _é_ _cipit_ _é_ _es de ma femme. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?_

 _Pour la premi_ _è_ _re fois, je me demande s_ _'_ _il a une fille, ou bien une petite soeur. Quel_ _â_ _ge a-t-il?_ _…_

Quand l'homme s'approche de lui, il se contente de regarder le serpent avec un rictus méprisant, comme si tuer des serpents à mains nues était une banalité. Mais sa jambe a frotté le plancher, et sa blessure s'est sans doute rouverte. Les dents serrées, il laisse l'homme passer ses épaules sous son bras et le porter à moitié jusqu'à l'établi, avant de nettoyer à nouveau sa plaie et d'y appliquer des herbes broyées.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur est plus vive; il se plie en deux et mord à pleines dents un coin de la couverture. Mais le regard de l'homme n'a pas un soupçon d'ironie quand il pose une main sur sa poitrine pour le recoucher.

 _Sa blessure s_ _'_ _est rouverte. Je l_ _'_ _ai nettoy_ _é_ _e le plus doucement possible, mais elle_ _é_ _tait souill_ _é_ _e de terre et de copeaux de bois. Je crains que son_ _é_ _tat ne se d_ _é_ _grade rapidement._

 _Je devrais quand m_ _ê_ _me trouver un moyen de le remercier_ _…_ _J_ _'_ _imagine qu_ _'_ _il ne conna_ _î_ _t pas un mot de Langage Commun, alors autant ne pas me fatiguer_ _à_ _parler._

 _Ca y est, j_ _'_ _ai trouv_ _é_ _._ _«_ _Femme, apporte de l_ _'_ _eau chaude. Je vais chercher des feuilles de souci._ _»_

Il garde les yeux fermés: l'étourdissement créé par la douleur de tout à l'heure n'a pas encore disparu. Mais il se force à les rouvrir quand une main prend la sienne et la tourne doucement, paume vers le haut. C'est la femme, qui le regarde avec un étrange mélange de timidité et de reconnaissance. Tout doucement, elle plonge sa main dans une bassine, et lave le sang qui la recouvre avant de la sécher avec un linge. Il sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'égratignures, qui guériront en quelques jours; mais il comprend que c'est le seul moyen que la femme possède pour le remercier, et il la laisse faire de même pour son autre main.

L'homme est revenu; et si ses gestes expriment sa reconnaissance, il évite soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux. Il attend que sa femme ait fini, puis saisit les poignets d'Eomer et place des feuilles odoriférantes sur les écorchures de ses paumes. Il presse ensuite ses doigts pour lui fermer les poings, et sa pression dure un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis il se lève vivement et sort de l'établi.

 _Je ne dois pas me montrer trop reconnaissant, tout de m_ _ê_ _me. Dans quelques jours, je livrerai cet homme au Roi, et il paiera pour ses crimes!_

 **A suivre…**

 **Le souci, malgré son nom, est une jolie petite plante aux fleurs jaunes ou oranges. Appliquées sur une écorchure, ses feuilles à l'odeur forte ont le pouvoir d'en accélérer la cicatrisation.**


	5. Chapitre 4-Troisième jour

**Chapitre 4: Troisi** **è** **me jour**

La douleur l'a longtemps tenu éveillé, et ce n'est que juste avant l'aube qu'un lourd sommeil s'est emparé de lui. Sa surprise est grande quand il ouvre les yeux: il est allongé dans une charrette à moitié emplie de meubles empilés. Les roues crissent et tressautent sur le chemin en mauvais état. Non loin de lui, le charpentier chevauche son âne, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Dans son dos, vers l'avant, il perçoit les éclats de voix de deux hommes. Mais où l'emmènent-ils?…

 _Mes fr_ _è_ _res et mon fils sont arriv_ _é_ _s ce matin_ _à_ _la maison. Ils m_ _'_ _ont aid_ _é à_ _monter le Cavalier dans la charrette. Il ne s_ _'_ _est pas r_ _é_ _veill_ _é_ _, ce dont je devrais_ _ê_ _tre soulag_ _é_ _: je n_ _'_ _avais gu_ _è_ _re envie d_ _'_ _affronter sa surprise et sa col_ _è_ _re. Mais j_ _'_ _ai eu beau dire_ _à_ _mes fr_ _è_ _res de faire attention_ _à_ _sa jambe, ils se sont content_ _é_ _s de rire en disant qu_ _'_ _il lui en restait encore une de valide, et que cela suffisait. Avant notre d_ _é_ _part, je suis discr_ _è_ _tement all_ _é_ _regarder l_ _'é_ _tat de sa jambe -qui heureusement n_ _'_ _avait pas empir_ _é_ _\- et poser du pain et une gourde pr_ _è_ _s de lui. Mes fr_ _è_ _res ne se sont rendus compte de rien, press_ _é_ _s qu_ _'_ _ils_ _é_ _taient de rencontrer enfin le Roi._

La journée s'écoule lentement, au rythme du cheval qui tire la charrette cahotante. En observant le soleil défiler dans le ciel, il comprend qu'on l'emmène vers le Nord, qu'on l'éloigne du Rohan. Toute évasion serait vaine: à pieds, blessé, dans un pays inconnu, il n'aurait guère de chance. Il faut qu'il attende la nuit, quand il pourra s'emparer du cheval… En attendant, il se force à avaler le pain déposé près de lui, pour engranger le plus de forces possibles.

 _Nous venons de nous arr_ _ê_ _ter pour la nuit. Mon coeur se serre quand mes fr_ _è_ _res se dirigent vers l_ _'_ _arri_ _è_ _re de la charrette, et lient sans douceur les poignets et les chevilles du Cavalier_ _à_ _la civi_ _è_ _re sur laquelle il repose. J_ _'_ _entends leurs plaisanteries pleines de m_ _é_ _pris. Au moins, j_ _'_ _ai r_ _é_ _ussi_ _à_ _les dissuader de le laisser ligot_ _é_ _jour et nuit, comme ils comptaient le faire avant notre d_ _é_ _part_ _…_

Il se maudit intérieurement. Tout est allé trop vite: à peine a-t-il eu le temps de voir les deux hommes approcher qu'ils étaient déjà sur lui. La prochaine fois… mais y aura-t-il une prochaine fois?

Un long moment après leur départ, le charpentier monte à son tour dans la charrette, portant précautionneusement une gourde et un bol sur lequel est posée une épaisse tranche de pain.

 _A mon arriv_ _é_ _e, ses yeux flamboient dans la lumi_ _è_ _re mourante, et ses poings serr_ _é_ _s tirent sur ses liens. Il ressemble_ _à_ _une b_ _ê_ _te sauvage prise au pi_ _è_ _ge._

 _Mes fr_ _è_ _res se sont couch_ _é_ _s, fatigu_ _é_ _s par cette longue journ_ _é_ _e de voyage. Je les ai convaincus de laisser un peu de nourriture pour le Cavalier. L_ _'_ _un d_ _'_ _eux a plaisant_ _é_ _grassement, disant que je devrais le nourrir comme un nourrisson,_ _à_ _cause de ses liens. J_ _'_ _ignore pourquoi, mais j_ _'_ _ai failli me f_ _â_ _cher._

 _De toute fa_ _ç_ _on, je n_ _'_ _oserais pas: je risquerais un coup de dent._

Le charpentier pose le bol, et, d'un geste rendu malhabile par l'obscurité, desserre un peu la corde qui retient l'un des poignets du Rohirrim. Puis il s'assoit dans un coin de la charrette, une main posée sur le manche du poignard qui pend à sa ceinture.

Eomer déteste l'idée de manger sous son regard. Mais il pense à son projet de fuite, et aux deux autres hommes, qui l'auraient sans doute laissé jeûner. Lentement, il ravale sa fierté et tend la main vers le bol.

 _Quand il a fini de manger, je m_ _'_ _avance_ _à_ _nouveau pour resserrer le lien de son poignet. Il se raidit, mais se laisse faire. Il sait que toute r_ _é_ _sistance serait inutile._

 _Puis j_ _'_ _examine_ _à_ _nouveau sa jambe. Elle est rouge et gonfl_ _é_ _e, certainement douloureuse, m_ _ê_ _me si le Cavalier n_ _'_ _en exprime rien. Il faudrait sans doute drainer la plaie; mais ni mes fr_ _è_ _res, ni moi ne savons comment faire._

 _On dit que le Roi est un puissant gu_ _é_ _risseur_ _…_ _Demain, au lieu de suivre le rythme lent de la charrette, je partirai devant pour qu_ _é_ _rir le Roi. J_ _'_ _ai un peu honte de lui amener un prisonnier en mauvaise sant_ _é_ _, mais je n_ _'_ _ai pas le choix._

 _Mais pour l_ _'_ _instant, mon_ _â_ _ne et moi avons besoin de repos_ _…_

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 5-Quatrième jour

**Chapitre 5: Quatri** **è** **me jour**

Ils sont repartis à l'aube, après avoir rapidement rompu le jeûne. Le charpentier avait l'air pressé: il a dénoué en hâte ses liens, a déposé du pain et une gourde à côté de lui, puis est monté sur son âne et est parti en avant.

A présent, l'un des autres hommes s'est assis dans la charrette pour le surveiller. Eomer déteste son air méprisant, mais sait que le moindre geste hostile pourrait compromettre sa relative liberté de mouvement. Sa jambe l'élance de plus en plus, mais il s'efforce de ne pas y penser. Alors, il se contente de regarder les montagnes défiler à sa gauche, tandis que, de l'autre côté, le pays se fait plus plat et plus herbeux.

Le soir venu, la charrette fait halte, et l'homme se lève de sa place pour le lier à nouveau. Eomer a tout juste le temps de glisser sa main dans sa poche et de serrer son poing sur le clou qu'il a ramassé chez le charpentier.

Il attend que les deux hommes allument un feu, dînent -sans rien lui apporter-, et s'endorment enfin; et alors, patiemment, il sectionne la corde qui retient son poignet, fibre après fibre. Puis, de sa main libre, il se libère entièrement et se glisse hors de la charrette.

Par chance, le cheval se tient à quelques mètres. En s'appuyant péniblement sur le bord de la charrette pour épargner sa jambe douloureuse, il s'approche, détache le licol et flatte la bête en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il saute ensuite maladroitement sur son dos; heureusement qu'il ne s'agit pas des grands chevaux du Rohan…

Il décide de reprendre la route en sens inverse, vers le Sud; dès que possible, il cherchera un passage vers l'Est et la Trouée de Rohan. Ses _éored_ sont sûrement partis à sa recherche, et seule la survenue de l'Homme de Dûn, qui l'a emmené chez lui, les a empêchés de le retrouver. Mais pour l'instant, il ne souhaite pas s'aventurer au hasard.

Son regard tombe sur le baluchon de l'un des hommes, posée près de lui; sans doute de la nourriture, peut-être une arme?… Quoi que ce soit, cela serait sûrement utile pendant son voyage.

Il refoule sa hâte de s'éloigner, et fait lentement approcher le cheval de l'homme endormi; puis il se penche et tend la main vers le baluchon… Mais il a compté sans sa jambe blessée, et se rattrape de justesse à la crinière du cheval, qui s'ébroue. Le bruit réveille les deux hommes; l'un d'eux est debout en un éclair et se place devant le cheval en criant et en agitant les bras. La bête s'affole et se cabre.

Il tente de se retenir en lui pressant les flancs avec ses genoux, mais encore un fois sa jambe le trahit; seule sa longue expérience des chevaux lui permet de tomber sans se blesser davantage.

Il est soudain saisi de vertige, et plaque son visage contre le sol. Il entend des cris autour de lui, mais tout lui est égal. Il n'a même plus la force d'être en colère contre sa tentative ratée; et bientôt, l'obscurité déferle sur lui et l'engloutit.

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 6-Cinquième jour

**Chapitre 6: Cinqui** **è** **me jour**

 **Note de l'auteur : je suis tout à fait désolée pour mon retard ! ca m'apprendra à écrire et publier plusieurs fics en même temps…**

Il s'éveille avec un halètement laborieux, qui ressemble à une plainte. Sa jambe l'élance, comme percée par un poignard.

« Je vais mettrrre derrière lui, pour meilleurrre rrrespirrration. »

C'est la voix du charpentier. Il parle donc le Langage Commun?…

Son buste est soulevé, puis appuyé contre quelque chose qui le retient en position assise. Avec effort, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il est allongé par terre, à l'abri d'une tente rudimentaire faite de couvertures tendues entre les arbres, qui laisse passer des voix étouffées. Un homme est penché sur sa jambe avec sollicitude et dénoue le bandage qui l'entoure.

« …ragorn?… vous… ici?» parvient-il à articuler.

 _Il parle donc le Langage Commun?_ _…_

Le Roi relève la tête et sourit malgré son inquiétude visible.

« Il est bon de vous voir réveillé, Eomer! J'étais en voyage en Eregion, quand cet homme de Dûn, Gahil, est venu me chercher, en me disant qu'il amenait un Cavalier blessé. J'ai donc pris le chemin du Sud à votre rencontre, en compagnie de quelques hommes. »

 _Ainsi, il s_ _'_ _appelle Eomer._

Ainsi, il s'appelle Gahil. Mais les présentations devront attendre. A peine Aragorn effleure-t-il sa jambe du bout des doigts que la douleur est insupportable. Un cri bref jaillit de sa gorge, et seul le bras robuste de Gahil autour de sa poitrine l'empêche de se plier en deux.

«-Je vais devoir ouvrir pour drainer l'infection, dit doucement Aragorn. Hélas, je n'ai guère emporté que quelques simples, et je n'ai pas de pavot!

-Cela ira », murmure Eomer entre ses dents serrées.

 _Non, cela n_ _'_ _ira pas, et il le sait sans doute tr_ _è_ _s bien. C_ _'_ _est curieux: il y a quelques jours, je me serais r_ _é_ _joui_ _à_ _la pens_ _é_ _e de l_ _'_ _entendre hurler; mais_ _à_ _pr_ _é_ _sent, je ne lui souhaite pas cette humiliation. Je pourrais faire une chose pour lui, mais l_ _'_ _acceptera-t-il?_

Il tente de rassembler ses forces, en pensant aux hommes à l'extérieur de la tente. Il ne veut pas qu'ils l'entendent. Mais il se sait faible, et cette pensée l'écoeure.

Soudain, une grande main passe devant son visage et vient se poser sur sa bouche. Il tend le cou vers l'arrière, et son regard croise celui de Gahil.

 _Ses yeux expriment la surprise et l_ _'_ _incompr_ _é_ _hension. Je devrais essayer de lui expliquer, mais m_ _ê_ _me si je parlais parfaitement le Langage Commun, je doute que des mots soient suffisants pour exprimer ma pens_ _é_ _e. Alors, je me contente de soutenir son regard._

Les yeux du charpentier l'étonnent: ils sont emplis d'une virile compassion, celle d'un coeur ferme, mais pas dur, qui fait son devoir avec soin. Ils ressemblent un peu à ceux d'Aragorn.

 _Un_ _é_ _clair brille soudain au fond de ses yeux; non pas la gratitude servile que j_ _'_ _avais souhait_ _é_ _y voir, mais la juste reconnaissance d_ _'_ _un bien qui lui est donn_ _é_ _._

 _Il me semble que nous nous regardons enfin d_ _'é_ _gal_ _à é_ _gal. Mon aide ne l_ _'_ _humilie pas: il l_ _'_ _accueille, simplement, comme un homme accepte le secours d_ _'_ _un autre homme._

Quand Aragorn sort une dague fine et se penche à nouveau sur lui en réprimant un soupir, il ferme les yeux et s'appuie un peu plus en arrière. Une pression plus forte contre sa bouche l'encourage plus qu'aucune parole n'aurait pu le faire.

 **A suivre…l'épilogue !**

 **Note de l'auteur : non, cela ne va pas devenir un whump.**


	8. Chapitre 7-Epilogue

**Chapitre 7: Epilogue**

Quand enfin un bandage est serré autour de sa jambe, la douleur a presque disparu. Il entend vaguement Aragorn prononcer doucement des paroles qu'il ne comprend pas, et se force à ouvrir les yeux.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Gahil se déplacer, et l'adosser sur une pile de couvertures avant de fixer sur lui un regard interrogateur. Le Rohirrim grimace un sourire avant de tendre le bras.

« Merci », murmure-t-il.

 _Pendant notre chevauch_ _é_ _e, le Roi m_ _'_ _a plusieurs fois affirm_ _é_ _que la r_ _é_ _putation de cruaut_ _é_ _des Cavaliers_ _é_ _tait totalement infond_ _é_ _e; mais jusqu_ _'_ _ici, j_ _'_ _avais du mal_ _à_ _m_ _'_ _en convaincre._

 _Eomer me pla_ _î_ _t. Je r_ _é_ _alise soudain que j_ _'_ _ai de l_ _'_ _estime pour lui._

Gahil lui saisit la main et la serre d'une poigne ferme et franche.

« Tu es homme de valeurrr », dit-il avec son lourd accent.

 _La pression de sa main dans la mienne est_ _à_ _peine perceptible, mais son regard suppl_ _é_ _e_ _à_ _sa faiblesse; et d_ _'_ _un coup, la pens_ _é_ _e que les relations entre nos peuples vont pouvoir exister me gonfle le coeur de joie._

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. Je travaille actuellement sur la troisième partie de « La Sterne et le Cheval ». Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : j'écris autant de romance que de whump, donc ne vous attendez pas à Eomer mettant un genou en terre devant Lothiriel pour bafouiller sa demande en mariage )**


End file.
